


Clarity

by Maeiha



Series: Ludicrous [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Future AU, Primarily Yutaba, Shumako and Ryuann mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeiha/pseuds/Maeiha
Summary: A night babysitting the Kurusu siblings gives Yusuke and Futaba more clarity on where they stand when it comes to starting their own family.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Series: Ludicrous [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217582
Kudos: 12





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Not in a rush to post this one this time. This one I did do some research for, seeing that toddlers can't really speak in fluent sentences yet.  
> For more context, we have a timeskip that happens between this piece and "Brunch Interrogation". This work is set in winter of 2029, as I didn't have anything written for Yusuke and Futaba for the year of 2028.  
> More ranting at the end if you care to read it :)

  
  


"Inari, could you tell me why Sana's food is all mashed together?"

"Why, the colors compelled me to turn it into a work of art. The vibrant orange and yellow shades were personally my favorite to use."

"How is she supposed to eat that now!?"

It wasn't surprising, really. An artist with an active imagination and a plate of soft foods for a six-month-old called Yusuke's name the moment he saw it. From the time it took for Futaba to rummage through her faux-brother's cabinets to come back with a spoon, the damage had already been done. The food had been turned into what seemed to be a jungle landscape, with the green smeared across the plate whilst the orange and yellow shades had been blended together. While Rei had silently sat on the couch observing it all, Sana had a mixed look of fascination and confusion on her face. 

"I believe it is still edible. The finger that I used had been thoroughly cleaned before I even started, too."

"I don't even have the words to describe how I feel right now. " Futaba shook her head, "Okay, you know what? It's fine. We promised Akira and Makoto that they could enjoy a night out, so, Inari, no more painting. Especially with the food Sana's gotta eat. Hear me out, Sana, don't you think it's pretty weird?"

The little brunette gurgled, responding with a "ya ya" to Yusuke's dismay. Meanwhile, a smirk appeared on Futaba's face as she hugged the little girl. 

"She has yet to appreciate true art."

"She just tried to, and I don't think she liked it. Even more so because it was her food you were making an art piece out of." Futaba stifled a laugh, "Well, you can feed her. Now that I’m getting a closer look, it doesn’t look too bad. I'm gonna see what Rei's up to."

"But, my masterpiece…!"

"That masterpiece is her dinner," she handed the spoon into her husband's clean hand, "Thankfully it's all fruit flavored."

Leaving a speechless Yusuke, Futaba headed over to the couch to see her nephew, Rei, fiddling with his Buchimaru plush. She ruffled his brown locks, taking a seat next to him. She remembered Makoto mentioning that Rei was beginning to ask a lot of questions, and Futaba had prepared herself as best as she could for the ones she would possibly receive.

“What’s up, little man? You’ve been awfully quiet since Mom and Dad left.” She lifted the toddler into her lap, “Something up? You wanna read a book?”

Rei shook his head, continuing to squeeze his plush, “I want to play.”

“Ooh, alright then! We have enough time for one game before you have to go to bed. What do you want to play?”

“I want to play with Sana.” He pointed at his little sister who was currently being fed by Yusuke, “Mama and Dada said no building blocks with Sana. But Mama and Dada not here now, so I can play with Sana.”

Futaba raised her eyebrows, a little surprised at the logic going through the almost two year old’s brain. Then again, he was born to a joker and a queen, both very cunning and scarily smart individuals. It’s no wonder he picked up on their habits early.

“Well, why don’t we play a game with Sana that’s safe?” She bargained, “I don’t think Sana’s old enough for building blocks yet.”

A pout formed on the boy’s face, “That’s what Mama and Dada say. Why she no old enough?”

“Well,” Futaba picked him up, taking a seat at the table Yusuke and Sana were currently occupying, “See how Sana’s smaller?”

“Mhm.”

“She isn’t able to realize yet that building blocks can hurt her. Do you know why they can hurt her?”

“...Sharp 'pointies'.”

“Yep! Look at you, you’re such a smartie.”

“When can Sana play blocks, Auntie?”

“Give her a little more time. In a few months, you guys can play building blocks  _ alllll _ you want!”

A small nod was received from little Rei. As Futaba continued to hold him, it was evident that he had another question on his mind.

“Uncle Yusuke,” he spoke up once again. He caught his uncle’s attention, catching him scooping the last remnants of food up from Sana’s plate.

“Yes, Rei?” An encouraging tone came from the blurette.

“Do you and Auntie have kids?”

“We have none,” he answered, unfazed, “Why do you ask?”

“I have Hiro as a friend and his Mama and Papa are Aunt Ann and Ryuji. I have Yoon and her Mama is Aunt Haru. Sana is my friend too, and Mama and Papa gave her to me. I don’t have any friends from you. Why not?”

A nervous laugh came from Futaba as Yusuke quietly fed the last spoonful of mashed fruits into Sana’s mouth.

Futaba gave a small smile, “I don’t think we ever really thought about it, Rei. We love you and the others a lot, you are like our children.” 

“But is it easy? Can you ask for one?”

“It’s a very complicated process,” the blurette furrowed his brows as he placed the plate down on the table, “You would have to wait for a while until the stork answered your wish.”

“Mama and Papa were able to do it. Mama and Papa are strong. They say you guys are, too.”

Futaba could see Yusuke’s face reddening slightly, and for a minute she could feel herself blushing as well. Whether it was Rei’s innocence radiating through the questions he asked or the sheer uncomfort Futaba and Yusuke were experiencing from being the targets of Rei’s interrogation, it needed to be put to an end before the redhead overheated.

“Can I get a friend as birthday present?”

“Rei, why don’t we play a game with you and Sana’s stuffed animals? You’ve yet to show me your expanded collection.” Yusuke diverted the topic, successfully changing Rei’s attention away from the conversation at hand.

“Mama got me a fox! Do you want to see fox?”

A nod came from the older male, and soon enough Rei was squirming to break free from his aunt’s embrace, racing to go to his bedroom. At the sound of his footsteps getting quieter and quieter (that is until he yelled for help to get up the staircase), the couple got up from their seats. As Yusuke removed Sana from her seat and carried her in one arm, he and Futaba fist bumped quickly. They had survived the barrage, at least for now.

* * *

8:30. The two Kurusu siblings were finally asleep, much to Yusuke and Futaba’s relief. As Yusuke slowly closed Rei’s door, the moment the ‘click!’ had sounded, the couple simultaneously sighed.

“Oh…my God.” Futaba said, exasperated, “Makoto wasn’t kidding.”

“To think a two year old is capable of asking so many questions...and being tone deaf as well…”

“I don't think he can pick up expressions just yet, Inari.” The two intertwined hands as they walked down the stairs and into the common room, collapsing on the sofa. As Futaba snuggled into Yusuke's arms, the silence grew on the two as they had yet to switch on the TV, but neither were focusing on their surroundings. Rei’s questions were definitely...provoking. He was so young yet so, SO curious, it was scary to think of what he could become if he took after Makoto or Akira. Hell, if he took after both of them, the world would be screwed. And they had little Sana who was just learning how to speak, and her potential was still unmeasured. But, back to the topic at hand, Rei's questions had gotten the couple thinking. That awkward silence between the two couldn't last forever. 

"Why haven't we had a baby by now?" Futaba blurted out, surprised that she didn't stammer considering how nervous she was, "To think that the baby fever didn't spread onto us, even though all our friends decided to make a move, is kinda weird, don't you think?"

"Well, we discussed it thrice. Once after the birth of Hiroto, another time after your meetup with the girls, and now, here we are again. I believe we are taking our time and there's no shame in that, our pace has always been unique."

"I mean, yeah...but, Yusuke, be honest with me here."

"I'm all ears."

"Do you  _ want  _ to have a baby? With  _ me _ ?" The redness was flowing to Futaba's face, making her look as if she had been sunburned, "I know it's a really...mature topic, but I don't think we ever really took it seriously before. In our previous conversations, I mean. I'm still nervous even thinking about it, but I'd just… like to know your thoughts."

Oh, God. Futaba praised herself for asking such a bold question, but at the same time felt as if she were going to explode into a bajillion pieces. She could see her husband's hand turning a light shade of red as she waited again for his response. Oh, she wished she could see his face at that moment. 

"Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, it was a loaded question. Haha, I'm starting to sound like Rei, aren't I?"

"I wouldn't say that in the slightest." he started slowly, "A child requires a heavy amount of work. Attention, affection, and a healthy environment to thrive in. It was so rare to see a family together back when we were teenagers. Ha, I hadn't even experienced that joy myself."

The redhead nodded, with the part he said about families sticking in her head. Madarame had been his caretaker for half of his life, and the moment he was out of the picture, Yusuke only had the Sayuri as the only sole piece of evidence that he had a loving mother. Likewise, Futaba had her memories that she cherished from when her mother was alive, also a piece of evidence that she had come from a loving family. Sojiro had become her adoptive father when she needed it the most, and he was still kicking. While her background may not have been perfect, it was something she overcame and conquered, nurturing and having her evolve into a better version of herself. Yusuke could also be said the same for as well. But, still, the factor of deceased parents left gaping insecurities that they've yet to reveal to one another. 

"I would want nothing more than to have a baby with you, Futaba. To give a child a loving family, a place to prosper and thrive, it would truly be a work of art."

This hug wasn't doing Futaba any good. She broke free of her husband's grasp, now looking straight at him as she continued to sit on his lap. Her eyes were wide, cheeks still flushed as she now looked Yusuke dead in the eye. 

"Do you really think we could do that?"

"Well, I believe we could. Is there something that's the matter?"

She contradicted herself. That boldness that the redhead possessed fled in an instant, now replacing itself with a crippling insecurity. She looked down, trying to gather a small bout of confidence. 

"It's just that, you know...being a mother and all that. I never had a mother figure during some of the most important years of my life, and to this day it still gets me. Just, what if I don't know what to do? The others make it look so easy, but there's so much work and dedication put into it. Would I be able to provide that much love to another human being like I do with you? Would I be able to make sure our child knew that he or she had someone they could always talk to? Would I be able to be the mother that mine was? Compassionate, caring, and hard-working…" her voice wavered on the last two sentences, seeing that her mom still had a huge place in her art was something Yusuke would forever admire. For a moment, the intimate conversation taking place between the two reminded Yusuke of the time Futaba woke him up in the middle of the night to vent her insecurities. 

"Granted, I never knew my mother either… or my father. Madarame doesn't stand as an exemplary guardian, either, but Futaba, know one thing."

Her maroon eyes gazed into his, eager to hear an answer.

"I promise you that you'll never be alone," he grasped her hands, enclosing them in his, "Whatever obstacle there may be, we will get through it. Together."

As if on cue, the two simultaneously hugged each other. Futaba sighed with relief, closing her eyes as she focused on Yusuke's pulse. 

"So, when do you think the time will come?" She said quietly.

"Whenever it happens, it will happen. I believe it'll be quite soon, though."

"Are you saying you want to make plans?"

"Well, it has been getting quite cold these past few weeks. I wouldn't mind warming up together in order to preserve heat."

It was now that Futaba burst out laughing, opening her eyes to see a smile on her husband's face. 

"I can't say I wouldn't mind it either, Inari."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "Yoon" is Rei's unintentional nickname for "Yunsu". Thought I'd just put that there since I've yet to update Haru's letters.
> 
> I'm still aiming towards using other variations of "said" and bettering Yusuke's talking style. When it came to Rei talking, I tried to imagine him being somewhat advanced as my headcanon is that Makoto and him spent a lot of time going over flashcards together. The AU is still in the works, but it'll probably be with minor alterations if I ever decide to change a certain point in the timeline.  
> That's it for now, see you in the next one :D


End file.
